Terrance Washington
Intro. Terrance Washington is a 19 year old male who currently lives in Los Santos. He is a known member of Bishop and Associates and is normally seen with other males around Willowfield and Ganton. Terrance was first spotted as a nobody and slowly worked his way into the group, and is now known as “Wash”. He is also very known for his gambling addiction. Life. At the age of 17, Terrance was forced out from the house by his single mom. Terrance never knew his father, and sadly; either did his mom. Reason for Terrance to be thrown out from his house is due to his mom thinking he was old enough. Although, to this day, Terrance believes that wasn’t the case at all. Terrance knew he was thrown out, because of his mom’s new “boyfriend”. So Terrance packed his bags and left, before leaving he had a row and left on bad terms, causing him to go alone into the streets without anything but his backpack, containing nothing but school books. For over a year, Terrance was on the streets alone, things started going downhill for him. He traveled a lot on the streets, in search of some new friends. Nobody wished to be-friend him due to his appearance. His appearance was greatly misleading due him not washing, changing clothes etc. This is when Terrance started gambling, in hope he’d win something and start a new life. Spotted. It was a normal day for Terrance, doing his usual routines. He'd travel from street to street, finding anything he could that was useful. Until one day, when he crossed onto "Tar Street". Terrance was sneaking around the area, in hope he'd find some food laying around. He continued walking along the street, checking through each garbage can he could find. A garbage can laid in the distance, Terrance could see males around close by, but he didn't care. Terrance sneaked across towards the garbage can, opening it and searching inside. Then he heard a few voices coming from behind him, he slowly looked over his shoulder only to see a bunch of males gathered around him. After a few minutes of conversation with the males, Terrance walked off with them. A few days passed and Terrance was still on the same street, meeting up with these males. They fed him some food, gave him some water. Terrance didn't have to travel anymore, as he was being fed by these males, males he now considered friends, the "Crips". New life. Terrance slowly started to become known within his friends, “Rollin’ 60’s Neighborhood Crips”. Terrance didn’t mind what it took to become noticed, at this point, he would’ve taken anything. As time went on, Terrance started doing robberies within the area, holding cashiers at gunpoint and taking everything he could along with other "Crips". These robberies were noticed by the "Crip" members and knew that Terrance was capable. It wasn't long after a few robberies and other activities, Terrance was "jumped in". For Terrance, this was a big thing. A new start, time to get his life back on track. It was the start of a new life. Present life. Today, Terrance is known to be somewhere around the Willowfield and Ganton area and still getting up to his usual illegal activities.